


Butterflies

by deadfreak



Category: NCIS
Genre: BAMF Jethro Gibbs, BAMF Tony DiNozzo, Grumpy Jethro Gibbs, M/M, serial killer tony, tony kills people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadfreak/pseuds/deadfreak
Summary: “Stop moving.” He commanded giving an icy glare. Maire weakly glared at him through the pain making the corner of his mouth quirk up in amusement. By now the young woman’s head was pounding and black spots were staying in her vision. Fatigued from blood loss, fear, and moving the caretaker drops her head against the cooling surface of the soil. A voice singing muddled broke her haze.orTony is a serial killer.orI didn't like how tony was underestimated and ignored so have an explanation of why tony doesn't act competent.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Butterflies

Maire frowned, watching the younger DiNozzo run around in the large yard. Anthony DiNozzo Jr. was a peculiar child. Now the caretaker wasn’t suggesting that this was a bad thing; the boy unlike other rich children didn’t act rich. He didn’t brag or place himself in a higher position. The boy instead didn’t really acknowledge anyone. But the parents didn’t seem to care at all, Marie was sure if the boy had disappeared the parents wouldn’t care at all.  
Anthony seemed to already know this. 

Marie was sure that there wasn’t much the boy didn’t know. Maire only knew that from the rumors, but she was sure they were true. It amazed her how much the boy knew and  
But she was always curious how she got this job. She had applied for the job as a joke, but still got employed. The money the older DiNozzo paid was hefty, and she nearly finished paying the hospital the bills. confused way the older DiNozzo would employ a low-class nanny like her instead of a rich one.

A loud chime brought Marie out of her musings. It was dinnertime. 

Shaking off the thoughts, she glanced around the yard. The sky had darkened with dark grey clouds. The yard was empty of any signs of life, which caused panic immediately to flood her body. 

For a few seconds Maire froze, her only thoughts were that she had lost a kid in near a forest. Calming herself, she started yelling the boy’s preferred name, Tony, and walking around the large yard. The crickets echoed loudly, her shiny black plump shoes 

Cursing to herself Maire, tripped over a toy only to stumble and catch herself. She pursed her pale pink lips as she examined the toy- a beat up action figure-laying innocently on the grass. Trampled grass accompanied the toy in the shape of a small footstep. A step away there was another, the caretaker raised her head following the steps that led into the woods.

Following the footstep, Marie wandered into the darkened forest, her mind far away as she called the boy’s name. She failed to notice the lack of insects and other animals along with the bright green eyes tracking her. The other animals were frightened by the evil presence as soon as it entered.

Maire carried on following the small footstep when they suddenly ended at a clearing. Confused, she looked around, tall trees circled around her in every direction. Where was she? She immediately turned to examine the small footsteps and follow them back; only to find that they were gone.  
As the sky rumbles, when Marie drops on to the ground and starts searching, causing her blue dress to be covered in dirt. Where were the footprints? She thought as she frantically examined every inch of the ground.

Abundantly she fell forward, spawned on the ground, groaning, unconscious. After a few minutes of darkness. She slowly came aware of the sharp stabbing pain in her head. Marie felt dizzy and nausea; she felt something trickle down her neck. She groggily raised a hand to wipe the offending substance. 

Wiping the substance, she attempted to bring it to eye level, but her arms felt like sand bags, gravity dragging it down. When she finally brought her hand up to see the offending substance, she was yanked back by her hair. 

Gasping, Marie felt her headache grow tenfold and sharp needles stab her brain. Marie cried out louder as something pulled her brown hair harder, making her scramble to find balance and stop the pain. She kept forcing her body to move as the thing pulled her hair. She could make out faint laughter, but her need to stop the pain was much greater. 

After a few minutes that felt like hours, the thing stopped and let her hair loose. Marie gratefully places her forehead against the cold ground. She was flat on the ground, covered in dirt and tears. Her dress was tattered and completely dirty, but Marie couldn’t care less about those things. The coolness from the earth felt like a balm against the pounding in her head. 

Just as she was drifting away, the thing clutched her hair and pulled again, harder. Maire instantly moved forward, tumbling into a pit. Curling up her body, she looks up though unshed tears; she makes out a blurry silhouette of a person. Swallowing back bile, she closes her eyes after a few attempts to make out the figure. 

Dirt slowly rains over her, covering her body in a thin layer. Puzzled but tried, Marie softly shook it off but as more dirt fell she tried to move only to curl up in pain. The dirt fell faster in a few minutes, nearly covering Marie’s body. 

Desperately against the throbbing and nausea, Maire attempted to claw her way out. The dirt was a large weight against her body and suffocating. The dirt rained down faster and harder as Marie tried to get up harder. 

As soon as the dirt rain stops the girl pushes the grime off her face and Ignoring the throbbing, she takes another look at the thing that tried to bury her. 

Illuminated by the moonlight, Anthony DiNozzo Jr. stands there with a shovel in one hand and a bright, charming smile. Frozen, Maire watches as the boy looks at her with bright green eyes that normally shine playfully but now seem to be dark and lifeless. 

She whimpered as Anthony stalked closer until he was inches away and crouched. Up close those cold, dead eyes screamed danger and death, like the air he was excluding. Marie attempted to flinch away terrified for her life but Anthony frowned and yanked her dirty hair roughly, boosting her headache. Black spots appeared in her vision drums betting in her head.

“Stop moving.” He commanded giving an icy glare. Maire weakly glared at him through the pain making the corner of his mouth quirk up in amusement. By now the young woman’s head was pounding and black spots were staying in her vision. Fatigued from blood loss, fear, and moving the caretaker drops her head against the cooling surface of the soil. A voice singing muddled broke her haze.

Sluggishly blinking she let out a small moan and looked at the boy. Anthony grinned brightly white teeth reflecting the moonlight. The last thing she heard was a whisper against her ear. ”Sudie.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last word mean good bye in Lithuanian cause hannibal.


End file.
